Your Love Is My Love
by masochistic
Summary: Shawn Michaels and Trish Stratus Fan Fiction and Pairing. More detailed summary within story. Read and Review PLEASE!


---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Your Love Is My Love  
  
Shawn Michaels and Trish Stratus  
  
Trish and Shawn get closer following a series of charity  
events, but when they get closer Shawn begins to think  
maybe Rebecca isn't right for him afterall. All the while  
Trish has a secret that she has to tell Shawn and it could  
change both their lives forever.  
  
Feedback and reviews are accepted as always. It makes  
These updates more frequent and lets me know what my  
readers think, and that's important to me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was shinning and the sky was blue. It seemed as if the day was perfect. Shawn was out on the road working with the company that had gave him all that he could have dreamed up in opportunity and in life. Now it was his time to pay them back by helping the younger stars since finding Christ. Shawn truly loved this business but he knew there was more to life, like a family. A supportive family in his eyes, but Rebecca wasn't that. Trish often listened to Shawn complain about her and how she wasn't supportive of his choice to come back, saying he did enough for the business when he was able. Shawn wanted more than that, and that was when his friendship with Trish prospered. She always had an ear open to listen for her friends, especially Shawn. He was like her in so many ways she almost forgot that he could be old enough to be her Father, but as the friendship grew so did the love. The first kisses and hugs came but never left. Shawn was a true romantic and she loved it about him. Sitting in one of those stiff chairs in the pale white room with the typical flat carpeting over the floor that you'd see in a doctor's office. Quite frankly that was where she was. Shawn didn't wish to leave her alone during this time that she might need him but she insisted. Shawn loved how passionate she was about his work and so he went like instructed. Waiting for her time she stared into the magazine within the grasp of her fingertips. She turned the page of the Parenting Magazine she had picked up for amusement, but when she ran across an article on how Sex & Pregnancy she began to read it like she was interested. She got to the point where it said something about condoms and birth control were both 98.8% affective but that was when she heard her name. She peaked up from the magazine letting her chocolate hues lift. Taking a deep breath her mind began to recycle over the first kisses and hugs she shared with Shawn, to the great sex they had. She heard her name again as she would began to shake her head shaking free of the thoughts lingering in her head. She stood from the chair and placed down the parenting magazine just to walk to the nurse by the door to the office that held a clipboard in her grasp. Trish looked up to her and nodded almost as if she had a state of nervousness within her. Fact is she was, her hands were cold and her face was pale. Her beautiful features lacked any addition to cosmetics. Simply sweatpants and a t-shirt downed her petite form, finishing off with a simple pair of sneakers on her feet. Placing some of her honeykissed strands behind her ear she took a deep breath before meeting eye contact with the nurse before her as she nodded once again, yet this time silently before speaking.  
  
" Patricia Stratigias. that's me. " Trish looked down almost in a state of nervousness as if she would recognize her. The nurse smiled as Trish looked back up and cupped her freehand over her cold hands.  
  
" The doctor will see you now. Don't worry so much; dear it will be all right. " The nurse removed her hands from Trish's and just smiled a return smile off of Trish's glow. The young nurse opened the door and pointed down the hall and proceeded to instruct Trish with directions. " Down the hall and to the right. You can't miss it. Dr. Schmitt should be with you shortly if he isn't already waiting for you dear. "  
  
Walking down the hall slowly, she didn't know why she had came to this very same place a week ago. Perhaps it was her sister Christie telling her a checkup can't hurt. Or maybe it was Melissa telling her how exciting it was for Shawn to be involved in their lives, more importantly in her older sister's life. Then there was her Mom who told her to just make sure Shawn didn't give her any diseases when they had sex. Then again maybe it was Trish's own conscious telling her to make sure all things were a go before she went back on the road. To make sure she was stable and nothing was wrong, that Shawn didn't give anything to her with his bodily fluids like Mom said. She was scared but she had every right to be. The walk down the hall seemed like a long one. Much longer than the other times she went with Shawn for check ups for his back. Maybe it was because she had Shawn with her all those times, she didn't know but she felt scared. Like she was living in a nightmare or a little lost girl who couldn't find her Mama. Sure enough she'd eventually come to the end of the hallway she would divert herself to turn right rather than to the left. She took notice to the first door that was opened and let herself inside presuming this was where she was supposed to be. Taking a seat in one of those plastic chairs she spread her legs and placed her hands on her knees. She looked down at the carpet dissecting it piece for piece as her honeykissed strands of silk fell against her cheek. As the door shut over she was startled to notice the doctor standing before her. Looking up she smiled silently as the doctor sat down in one of those chairs with wheels. He scooted in front of her and offered his own smile. Dressed in a white coat and stethoscope around his neck with his nametag on the right pocket of his shirt. Slacks and tie were done accordingly as he would have Trish's medical records in addition to a number of other things.  
  
" Miss. Stratigias? " The doctor looked up from his folder that held her records and test results within his grasp and took notice of her nod. He went through the papers one by one to make sure they were all there and once they were he continued. " The tests you took came back negative. all but one I am afraid. "  
  
" Which one is it? " Her fingers trembled as they fell ice. Her honeykissed strands fell against her face as she felt her face get hot like she was out in the Bahamas. She looked to the ground and stared at her sneakers for what seemed like a good while before hearing the doctor's voice repeat something she could have least expected.  
  
" Miss. Stratigias, your pregnant. " Looking up from staring at her sneakers almost immediately, she would match eye contact with her physician. She licked her lips as they fell dry before swallowing down deeply a huge lump in her throat as if she was lost for words. She was very much lost for words as she stammered out some.  
  
" I'm. I'm . Pregnant? " Fumbling for some sort of words other than those horrid words of being pregnant she let her eyes widen as her mind drifted out to some other world as she watched the doctor's lips move but she couldn't hear him. Maybe she was blocking him out, she didn't know but she did know that she had to tell Shawn.  
  
" I'll give you a list of doctor's that I recommend. I also suggest that you get your rest and get someone to take care of you. These nine months are going to be hard and you won't be able to do much for yourself. " Trish just nodded her head just wanting to get out of there, she was in a state of shock but somehow deep inside she was happy. She always wanted to be a Mother and have kids, just not this early she thought to herself as she rose to her feet to shake the doctor's hand firmly before trying to escape this place, this was the last place she wanted to be.  
  
Trish made her way to the door when the arm grabbed her and pulled her back gently. Cocking her head to the doctor with a bit of look of aghast in her eyes. She shook free of the hand that was causing chills up and down her spine. Licked her lips once and then again before she would look to the doctor as he grabbed a pen and a pad that he had in his grasp as he began to scribble some things down. She wasn't aware of what he was doing, but she wasn't paying much attention anyways as she would just take notice to his action. Once he ripped the paper from the pad and placed the pen back in his shirt pocket Trish would extend her hand as if she knew that was what she was to do. The man handed over the paper and pointed to each one of the names on the list he had compiled for her. Still blocking out his words as if she didn't want to believe it, but she had to. It was her life and she needed to plan it now around her and her baby. 


End file.
